


Organic Parts

by MorialComporial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chewie really misses his family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorialComporial/pseuds/MorialComporial
Summary: Chewbacca lives out the rest of his incredibly long life without Han.When he's finally done fighting the inevitable and gives in, he isn’t alone
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Organic Parts

Chewbacca came to terms with the fact that his clan started with Han but always seemed to end with whichever scruffy stowaway they’ve taken on. It happens too often but they never have the hearts to turn away the next young thing looking to prove themselves.

Skywalkers and Solos couldn’t give up on each other or anyone else if it meant avoiding mutual destruction.

> _“No- I’m serious.” He’s drunk again, dismissing Chewbacca’s chattering noise in response. These types of conversations only seem to happen when Han is drunk or barking orders from the outside of the Millennium Falcon._

Watching Ben Solo take away the closest thing he’d have to a soulmate- a life partner, all things considered in their species differences- was one of the most painful things he’d had to do. The only partner who Han had let stick around. More so than Lando, nameless faces flirted with across the galaxy, more even than General Leia.

Wookies live marvelously long lives by Human standards. He lives on for some three hundred more years, sees the universe through the end of one regime and onto the next round of imposing battles, until eventually even Chewie is greyed and tired.

> _“We’re like a big, idiotic family. Someone’s always getting stuck in trouble that everybody else hass’t jump right into to fix.”_

Retirement calls to him when it starts to ache reaching back for his blaster slung over shoulder, and calls for a retreat from chaotic life that Han had talked about.

> _Humorlessly Han drones. It's sobering for the amount of scotch he’d downed that evening, feet kicked up on the dash of the Falcon’s cockpit. “Think about it, Chewie. We could make something out of that kind of life. Nothin’s stopped us before.”_

The hut is single story and crafted from wood, mulch, and the natural incline of the first hill Chewie deemed sturdy enough.

Rain seasons couldn’t seem to knock down his work despite the tireless effort.

> _Solo grunts as he pushes himself up slightly and over-compensates, Chewbacca grabbing his arm._

Quiet, gentle years pass, and it reminds the Wookie of before the Empire had taken him slave along with the rest of his people. Chewbacca passes calmly but ultimately alone.

The last thing he sees is the fire that desperately needed to be stoked across the room, rolling over the thought of getting up to do so, before deciding that it wasn’t necessary.

He wouldn’t need it, not really. 

> _They have saved the universe temporarily once again, a bandaid over the inevitable battle between good and bad. “You’re my family.”_

  
  


Threepio and Artoo might be the first to figure out that anything happened to him, if not somebody from the long since continued royal family reached out sooner. 

>   
>  _“A little less you an’ me against the world.” This would be whole-heartedly denied if Chewbacca brought it up the next morning. “It was so good when we were all together.”_

  
  


Chewbacca mourns the two of them privately, even more ageless than himself. Parts could be surmised to keep the two of them going, but the Wookie was the last piece of the life they once shared. 

When his eyes shoot open, Chewbacca sits up with the realization that he’s hearing his own name. This shoves a frantic anxiety down a familiar path to the rest of his nerves, setting them alight as Chewbacca grapples for his weapon and the oncoming threat. 

What he’s met with is stiff grass between the fur of his fingers and a pale, blue sky above. 

The voice calls to him again so Chewbacca sits up quickly and is met with a vision full of brunette hair and hazel eyes that used to shoot him more looks than he could recount if given all of the time in the world. 

Chewie is nearly thrown back into the grass as he’s met with two hundred pounds of Solo. 

The whine that escapes just behind Chewbacca’s fangs resonates pitifully high, and it drags a laugh out of his companion.

Together, they embrace like centuries haven't passed, and Chewie is only reminded of his inhuman strength when Han starts slapping at his arm to get air back. 

Blurry eyed and sniffling, Chewbacca picks up his head and over Han’s shoulder sees Luke, and standing up beside him is Leia. A floppy haired youth at her side helps Leia stand, which Chewie’s mind provides to be Ben. His family.

> _“It could be a hell of a time, Chewie.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the thought of chewbacca wildly outliving the rest of his family broke my heart, so i gave a fitting, deserved ending to his sorrow after losing han.


End file.
